Yuki no Yume
by Goki Henjin
Summary: Zelos Wilder has a decision on his shoulders that may affect his life and of the entire crew...Lloyd is willing to help him and suddenly realizes it's not just friendship, he'll get Zelos back at all costs ZxL
1. Under the snow

Hullo! My first TOS fic! this one's yaoi too! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimers: If I owned TOS…it'd be yaoi!

Yuki no Yume (Snow's Dream)

Chapter 1: Under the snow

"And once again... this happens... this always happens...thanks heaven this'll stop tomorrow...this annoying way of living" said the red-head boy in whispers, looking at the falling snow over him. It was midnight, but he couldn't get to sleep, maybe he was afraid, but he wasn't certain of anything. Lloyd's group was staying at Flanoir, after Altessa's accident, and tomorrow Zelos would fulfill his task: betray all of them in order to gain freedom.

"I always join the strongest..."he whispered again "but still I'm sure Lloyd is not going to lose this battle, and still I'lll betray him...i'm just tired of living..." he lowered his head and sat in the bench. The snow landed on his white skin, but at this rate he couldn't feel anything, just the sadness buried deep in his heart.

"Stupid angel transformation doesn't heal inner wounds..." Ygdrassil had given Zelos a special Cruxis Crystal to accelerate his transformation, for tomorrow he was to face Lloyd and defeat him once and for all. "I'm going to die" he said and smiled, an empty smile, sort of a surrendering gesture, like he was finally doomed.

"Why did you say that, Zelos?" asked a confused Lloyd behind him. Zelos closed his eyes and turned to see the brunette behind him, with a wide grin on his face "I'm going to freeze to death if I don't enter the Inn" he replied, as if there wasn't a problem at all. One of the things he was gifted with, besides his beauty and intelligence, was being an excellent actor that could fool almost anyone. Lloyd stared at him suspiciously and raised his eyebrow "You are acting strange...the way you said that was so different, it wasn't like you at all..." Zelos started to laugh loudly "You are soo funny, bud! So untrusting of me! It's not like I'll turn into Ygdrassil and beat you here" Lloyd sighed. "Zelos, it's not like I don't trust you...is just...that something seems to trouble you..."

Zelos turned to see Lloyd, with a serious look, Lloyd felt goose bumps run down his spine, the green eyes in front of him were full of mystery...and strangely, they looked sad, it was such a beautiful sight. "I am all right" said Zelos firmly, not like himself at all. "It's cold outside, that's all".

Lloyd was still lost in those emerald eyes, they were perfect, simply perfect, and they matched with his white skin and red hair… just perfect.

Zelos raised an eyebrow "Is there something on my face?" Lloyd blush and shook his head "N..no! not at all Zelos, it's just that you looked kind of cute, no! I mean cool, you know…acting all though and…and…Zelos?" He found the red head lying on the snow unconscious, Lloyd carried him taking him to the Inn, and he placed Zelos on his bed and covered him with his blankets. "Please wake up" he whispered, holding Zelos' hand tightly. As If heard, the chosen opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at Lloyd. "What happened?" "I'm glad you are okay! You suddenly fainted! I was so worried and…" "You were worried for me?" interrupted the emerald eyed one.

"Of course I was! You are my friend…"

"I see…"

"Something seems to trouble you, Zelos, please tell me"

"It's just it's weird that someone worries for me…"

"Why are you saying those things! We are all together in this!"

Zelos sighed and lowered his head. "I feel like an annoying burden near you and the others…"

Lloyd reached for Zelos' face and cupped his hand around it "Never feel like that! You are so important for me and for everyone…what about your parents?"

"…Mom…she was murdered…in a snowy day like this…"

"I'm sorry…" said Lloyd with a look filled with guilt.

"Why? It wasn't your fault at all…she was killed by Seles' mother…a half elf…she wanted her child to be the chosen…and mom…she…" Zelos closed his eyes, holding his tears back "I really don't know why am I telling all this things to you"

"Please continue, I will listen to you, I want to know…"

"It's not necessary…"

"Please…"

"No, it doesn't matter at all"

"It does!"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you!" Zelos looked at the brunette at his side amused; he wasn't expecting anything of this. "She told me –you should never have been born-"Lloyd hugged Zelos at that moment, he didn't know why he did it, it was a strong impulse, he felt the sudden urge to protect the red head boy, to stop making feel sad. "Don't ever think that! I…! we need you!"

Zelos held his tears, Lloyd was so warm and comforting, he closed his eyes and hugged him back wanting to forget about everything, his life, his future betrayal, but the warmness he found in Lloyd's arms.

"Lloyd…"

"What happens?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry about what? Zelos?" when Lloyd turned to see him, the emerald eyed boy was already sleeping like an angel, he smiled and pulled him closer to him. "I don't really know what I'm doing…this looks so wrong, but he is damn warm and damn cute when sleeping" Lloyd blushed at the thought and shook his head quickly "No! What the heck! I'm straight! I like Colette Brunel and I..I…I love how he looks near me" Lloyd never wanted to admit the crush he felt when the group met Tethe'alla's Chosen for the first time. He had thought "He's too lively and manly to be a girl, but he is really beautiful to be a man... he resembles an angel", after that the way the red head was so happy about everything, and seemed to not worry about anything, to make the others feel a bit more relaxed.

"I guess…it's ok…nobody is watching…" he bent his head slowly, until he was near Zelos' lips, he felt the chosen's breath, he approached until his lips met the others. They were so soft but cold, so Lloyd assigned himself the job of warming them.

Zelos opened his eyes slowly and find Lloyd staring at him with caring eyes. "Wow, chosen, you have aqua colored eyes!" Zelos blinked and tried to ask what had happened, but his voice was gone.

"..." he lowered his head, trying to avoid Lloyd's eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Zelos put his hand on his neck and shook his head.

"You can't talk?" Zelos nodded. "Oh I see, hey! I remember when Colette couldn't speak, she "wrote" the letters of what she wanted to say on my hand, let's try it"

Zelos gave a small smile and held Lloyd's hand and started writing.

"I…c..au..ght a c..ol..d a..nd ha..ve a.. s..oa..r t..h..ro.at., oh so that's it, couldn't it be that you are transforming into an angel?"

Zelos shook his head, a bit afraid Lloyd knew. "Oh you may be right you still can feel, right?"

The chosen nodded. "Are you okay If we share my room, Zelos?"

He nodded again. "Lloyd you are really cute, I really don't want to betray you but…I mean we could…oh my god…but he's a boy…" Zelos thought. Ironically, he also had a crush on the brunette, he was so cute and optimistic, with that spark in his eyes that would make anyone feel secure. "I'll die tomorrow, but I still want to kiss him, for I will never see him again, but what for? I can't feel…I want to feel! Just this time! This last moment! Let me feel again…just this night…"

"Are you okay?" asked Lloyd. He was answered by a kiss from the red head, In no time, his cheeks were as red as the chosen's hair.

"I can feel again! I thought I couldn't! huh? Am I speaking?" he turned to see a blushed Lloyd and also blushed. "Oh…er….I…that was…"

"Zelos…I….like you" finally said Lloyd, returning the kiss, deeper this time.

Zelos allowed the brunette's tongue inside, closing his eyes. "Make me yours tonight" he whispered in Lloyd's ear.

Both boys hugged and started kissing. Lloyd passed his hands over Zelos' body, and started taking off every part of his outfit, so did the red head with Lloyd's clothes. Lloyd started licking and tickling the chosen's neck, Zelos moaned softly and caressed his lover's back gently, and then quicker. He bent and started licking Lloyd's torso, now the brunette was moaning, and playfully grabbed Zelos' length "wow, big" he said blushing. Zelos giggled and kissed Lloyd, then shoved him on the bed and started licking Lloyd's manhood. "You aren't bad at all, hunny". Lloyd blushed and moaned harder as Zelos' sucking increased. "Oh, Zelos…stop…I am going to….!" Zelos smiled and sucked harder, getting his mouth full of his hunny's seed, swallowing almost everything. Lloyd blushed and fell on the bed, panting heavily, while Zelos looked at him triumphantly and seductively smiling.

"How was it? Am I too rough?"

Lloyd smiled, as Zelos hugged him, lying beside him. "I want to be like this with you forever…" whispered Lloyd to his beloved, kissed him and after a while he fell asleep, wrapped in Zelos' white arms.

"I wish this moment never ends..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's for chapter 1! - please review!


	2. Dreams are ephemeral

**G**oki: Finally chapter 2! w w00t, included a bit YgdrassilXZelos U, hope you don't mind, they're too hot! Long haired guys! v

Chapter 2: Dreams are ephemeral

Zelos woke up at midnight, he couldn't talk again, but this time he could hardly see. "It must be the transformation…" he thought, trying to stand up, but he fell on the bed again. He had a hard time putting himself on his feet, and when he was almost at the door, he started puking, Zelos was scared, although he couldn't feel a thing. "Did I eat something raw?... that's….blood!"

The chosen was so scared, but he didn't want to involve Lloyd in this matter...no more than it was. "I'm sorry...hunny, I'm a traitor...but you cared about me...I'll never forget that...never" The red head stumbled and finally headed to the inn's exit. He was wearing just a blanket wrapped around his body, even if it was snowing, he didn't feel anything. He sat at the entrance of Flanoir, looking at the sky...waiting...wanting to run away...he couldn't be with Lloyd one minute more, it hurt...hurt more than ever.

"Chosen, shouldn't you be resting?" asked the leader of Cruxis, descending from the sky, as an angel. "Tomorrow will be a busy day and you know that..."

Zelos just stared at him blankly, he couldn't speak, so he nodded slowly.

"Oh are you sad? They are really mean with you, did they make you sleep outside?"

The chosen just turned aside, not giving any hint of an answer.

"Zelos, I promise I'll take care of you If you let me, we both have suffered a lot...I understand you, we are alike, even if we hate each other races...we understand what being alone is like..."

The redhead didn't want to open past wounds, he was a bit astonished Ygdrassil said something like that...but he was distracted, he was just thinking on what he was about to do.

Ygdrassil hugged Zelos tightly, the boy didn't resist, he even rested his head on Ygdrassil's shoulder. "Lloyd...he cared...he did care..." he thought, closing his eyes, fainting on the angel's arms.

The blonde smiled at this, "I guess I can't leave you here now, can I? I'll take you with me...I guess the vessel can wait a while longer..."

Lloyd opened his eyes slowly when he didn't find the warmness of his beloved by his side. "Zelos..." he lowered his eyes thinking the chosen had freaked out at the thought of making out with another guy. Lloyd was so afraid that'd happen, and it seemed his nightmare had come true.

"Damn you, Zelos!...why did you leave me!...huh? What's that on the floor? It's...blood?"

Lloyd stood up in a rush and ran outside his room searching for the chosen, he followed the trail of blood on the floor that lead him outside...where the snow was red.

Not too far from there, stood their enemy with the chosen, floating lightly over the floor. Lloyd's eyes widened as he approached them.

"Ygdrassil! Let him go now!" he demanded, clenching his fist in front of the angel.

"Hahahaha you fool, don't worry, you'll be seeing your clown in a while, now rest, Lloyd Irving, for the moment when we face will come soon!" said this, the leader of Cruxis disappeared, leaving a furious Lloyd striking his fist on the snow in rage.

"Why! Zelos, I swear I'll rescue you no matter what! I will not let him take you away from me!"

**The ch**osen opened his eyes and found himself in a large room with ancient decorations and velvet red curtains. Paintings of the ancient war were hanging from the wall, and a portrait of two men, a boy and a girl, which he identified as Kratos, Yuan...but couldn't tel who were the other two.

"Where am I?" He thought. He stood up and found he was wearing a white silk robe over his naked body, and the band on his forehead was gone.

"I see you are awaken" came a voice from behind him, and there he was, the blonde angel, Lord Ygdrassil, with two cups, one in each of his hands. "Your angel transformation is almost done"

Zelos couldn't speak yet, nor feel, he felt strange, lighter than usual. "Where am I?" he asked Ygdrassil, even though he was afraid the angel wouldn't answer back for his lack of voice.

"I can understand you perfectly, chosen, you are in my room, at Dherris-Kharlan.

Zelos was startled at this. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You were so vulnerable, I can't stand all the mistreatment Lloyd and his companions give you!"

Zelos looked to the floor. He didn't want Ygrdassil to know about his and Lloyd's little romance adventure last night, he was so confused and didn't know what to do.

"Don't you worry, Zelos, I'll treat you better, but I still need you to lure them here, as planned, and as I promised, you will be released from your fate as the chosen of mana"

Zelos just nodded, he felt so tired, and guilty already he was about to deceive the only person that showed him love. "I must do something to help Lloyd...I really..." suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected hug from Ygdrassil.

"Chosen, I will not abandon you...I will take care of you, I'll make you the fifth seraphim, and you'll have a long life...just give me an opportunity..."

"What are you talking about, Lord Ygdrassil?" said Zelos a bit flushed.

Ygdrassil pressed his lips against the chosen's. The red head's lips were so soft, Ygdrassil bit them softly, causing Zelos to moan lowly. The blonde's tongue played with Zelos', the chosen couldn't resist, he was weak, and Ygdrassil seemed to know his weak spots. The angel smiled and made his way to the red head's white neck and started licking and sucking gently, he loved to hear those soft moans, he knew it was an inferior human, but he couldn't help it, he felt this enormous attraction towards the boy.

Zelos couldn't control his actions, he felt he was losing his mind, he hugged Ygdrassil, who held him back.

"It's late, let's rest chosen" the angel lifted Zelos from the floor, and kissed his forehead; the red head looked so cute blushed and was so light, it made Ygdrassil smile tenderly. Zelos just fell unconscious because he needed to rest.

The leader of Cruxis placed him gently on the bed and covered him with red sheets

"Rest, my little angel, for a new life awaits us ahead..."

---

Lloyd headed to Zelos' room and looked for the device where he kept the rheairds. He wanted to search for the chosen right away, he didn't want to lose him...he felt so lonely without him for some reason.

"Where is that damn thing!" he screamed while rummaging through Zelos' things.

"Lloyd, you are acting without thinking" scolded Kratos, who was holding the device.

"Kratos! What are you doing here?"

"My business is my own, don't worry about the chosen, he will not be harmed..."

"So you know where Zelos is!"

"..."

"Answer me, Kratos!"

"I do not know where Lord Ygdrassil took him, he told me anything about this..."

"I see...Please, I need to find him!"

"You should be aware, maybe it's a trap to kidnap Colette, so don't lower your guard, you should go over the situation with all your companions"

Lloyd lowered his head, Kratos was right, but he was far more concerned at that moment for Zelos than for anyone else, something a bit scary to think for him, but it was true.

"Zelos, please be okay...I promise I'll save you!"

---

**G**oki: Hope you enjoyed it! w I'll work in chapter 3


End file.
